


Family Reunion

by LoonyLindsay



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Will I mess that up by adding a reunion with more family? probably., wait did I just actually properly complete a story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLindsay/pseuds/LoonyLindsay
Summary: Luke reunites with his family
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Parents

As soon as Luke found out they were not only visible to everyone now but corporeal to anyone they shared a deep connection with he had to visit his parents.

And that is how he ended up on the doorstep of his childhood home. He rings the doorbell and nervously waits for an answer.

His dad opens the door and can't believe his eyes.

"Luke?"

"it's me dad"

Mitch pulls Luke into the house and into a hug. both crying happy tears this time.

Emily comes in about to say something about hearing the door. When she sees a sight she never thought she'd see her son.

"Luke?"

With that, she proceeds to faint.

Luke and Mitch are hovering above her when she comes to and joins in on the hug-fest.

”How is this possible?”

”So a couple of months ago Julie played our demo unwittingly summoning our ghosts, found out it had been 25 years not just an hour, we found out that we can be seen playing music with her, formed a band, found out Bobby stole the songs I wrote and released them as Trevor Wilson, went to a ghost club on a quest for revenge, got these stamps that were slowly draining us from existence, performed at the Orpheum, Julie saved us from the stamps and then we found out we can be seen by everyone and are tangible to those we have a strong connection with then I came here.”


	2. emily's sisters version 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a separate idea for this but this was from Julie and the Phantoms in the Land of Orphan Stories. It looks more finished than I originally thought it was.

Hailey is near her sister's place so she decides to pop by for a visit

“You seem happy, happier than I’ve seen you in decades”

She doesn’t say since Luke died because that is still a taboo topic

“Oh, I haven’t told anyone the news yet. By some miracle, Luke is back in the land of the living again. He’s out right now with his girl or band practice or both”

“Oh wow when will he be back”

“For dinner, I only made enough for the three of us or I’d offer for you to stay”

“I’ll go get pizza to celebrate”

“Sounds like a great idea”

* * *

_While out getting pizza she calls their other sister._

“Hey, Anna, I just visited Emily and she was so happy’

“That's good"

“More like concerning she is convinced Luke is alive and has a girlfriend I guess”

“Okay definitely concerning we haven’t been able to mention his name or even vaguely refer to him in 25 years, it sounds like she wants to believe he’s off doing what he loves and has love in his life”

“She said he would be back for dinner, I’m on my way to get pizza because they supposedly didn’t have enough food for 4 people. I don’t know what to do should I immediately confront her or wait until she reschedules a ridiculous amount of time?”

“Just play along until she reschedules a few times”

“Okay I’ll update you later”

* * *

Hailey gets back with the pizza

“Band practice is running late so he won’t be home for a little bit”

And here start the excuses

* * *

_1 Hour Later_

The door opens

“Hey mom I’m home’

What the hell

He rounds the corner and her eyes go super big.

“Luke you remember your aunt, Hailey”

“Yeah but for me, it’s been less than a year since I saw her”

* * *

After Hailey leaves “Anna you aren’t going to believe this Emily isn’t going senile Luke is really alive”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear Emily never says Luke was alive again her sisters made assumptions.


	3. Aunt Hailey comes to visit version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate version of how Hailey could have stopped by randomly and found out her nephew was back.

Luke and Julie were at his house watching a movie on the couch. Falling asleep per usual it was a running joke with them that it took them three to four times to finish a movie because neither of them could stay awake.

So that is how his aunt found them with Julie’s head on Luke’s shoulder and his head on hers.

Hailey walked into the house without knocking because this is her sister’s house and she doesn’t need to knock.

As she comes into the living room she is greeted by a surprising sight. Her nephew asleep with some girl. It would have been less surprised if he hadn’t died 25 years ago.

“Emily?...”  
“Shh don’t wake them”  
“Too late”  
“Luke?”  
“Aunt Hailey is that you?”  
“How is this possible?”  
“Luke, Julie, why don’t you go up to his room and either finish the movie on Julie’s phone or finish your nap. I’ll fill your aunt in”  
“You are really letting him take a girl he’s making heart eyes at to his room?”  
“Yes, she brought him back to me. I would prefer they wait till they are out of school but I wouldn’t complain about getting a grandchild”  
“EMILY!”  
“Hahaha you should see your face”

Emily then fills her in and they have a nice time catching up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning on drawing the couch scene later I'm currently at work with no paper or drawing implements.


	4. I drew a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drawing of the couch cuddles from the last chapter


End file.
